Loreley
by Xxdancing-doexX
Summary: She never wanted to be a part of it. Afraid to lose herself she did what she could do best - she sang. Cato/OC story. Kind of a songfic. AU/AR.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sadly I only own my OCs and the twists and turns of the storyline. Everything else is thanks to their respective owners.

* * *

**Hey guys, so this is my very first fanfic and I hope you like it. I just started writing and would like to hear your opinion about it. English is not my first language, so please bear with me and my grammatical errors. I have the storyline planned to some extend and would like to give every chapter a theme song. As I write I listen to the song almost the whole time. ;)**

**Starting with Time to say goodbye. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Time to say goodbye

Standing in front of the justice building in the section of the 17-year-olds and waiting for our escort to finally arrive, I hear the girls next to me gossiping. A lot about the handsome boys of district four: hard work, harsh sun and lots of swimming apparently sum up to good looks. I don´t mind and have to admit, looking over to my left where the boys are standing in their respective sections, that most of them are indeed good looking. Too bad most of them won´t even talk to me.

It´s not because I´m ugly or have a nasty personality, it´s because my mother got pregnant before marrying my father and both of them died shortly after my birth in a sea-storm. People simply assumed I was the cause of their misfortune, since I was with them on the boat that day. My survival was what made them wary of me and had the whole district spinning with stories. Most of them were and still are completely made up and don´t even have an ounce of truth in them, but I wouldn´t know, having almost no memories of that day myself.

But my story caused the people to mistrust me, even if they had to admit, that I didn´t do them any wrong. I even helped a lot of people and did little tasks for them, mostly in exchange for food.

Most of my time I spent babysitting a 12 year old boy from my district – Damien. He was, after many bribings of peacekeepers and a lot of money send to the capitol, diagnosed with having some form of handycap, but his parents never elaborate about it. He is somewhat slow at grasping new concepts and appears extremely childlike, but he is almost always happy and tries to make people laugh wherever he goes. He is really sweet, but has problems with reading people and often doesn´t catch an underlying meaning or forms of irony and sarcasm.

Snapping back to reality after surveying the other poor unfortunate souls waiting for the reaping for the 74th hunger games, I heard Ursula, a snobbish girl from my class, whisper something to the girls standing next to me. I didn´t catch all of it, but I was pretty sure it was something or another about me looking all "granny-like" and not being able to look normal at least once a year.

Narrowing my eyes and suppressing my anger I look down at my feed, clad in old leather sandals. They are one of the few possessions Elmar and Louise, the elderly couple that took my in after my parents died, left me. I am even wearing one of Louises old dresses, hanging in an odd shape around my body and covering me chin to toe, resulting in making me look like a goon.

I had my reasons for choosing this outfit and Ursula knows as well, so her commenting on it is just a way of trying to get a rise out of me. Something that will not happen, at least not today.

After waiting for what felt like an eternity Skylar, our district escort, makes an appearance and walks up on the stage next to our major. Greeting us in her high-pitched voice she starts the film about the history of the hunger games. Most of us don´t really watch it though, it´s always the same and the information content is rating up to zero.

"Awww, I simply looove it! Now on to the best part, the reaping of the district 4 tributes for the 74th annual hunger games", she screeches and walks over to two oversized goldfishbowls, containing the names of all the children gathered around the townsquare. "And like every year – Ladies first!", Skylar reaches into the bowl and her manicured fingers swirl around, twirling the slips around. There are many pieces of paper, my name entered 11 times, since I once took tesserae after Elmar and Louise died. Quickly doing the math and just crossing my fingers that the odds would be in my favour for another year I take a deep breath. Skylar is still fishing for a name and everyone has grown quiet. Finally she snatches one and slowly unfolds the paper, obviously basking in the limelight and keeping us in suspense. "This years female tribute is – Loreley Cantara!", Skylar looks expectantly over the crown, scanning for the girl whos fate she sealed with drawing her name.

I start to look around, only to realize, that everyone is staring at me and even Ursula - _I so can´t stand her - _looks at me with a sad expression. Skylar interrupts my wondering, asking for the female tribute to show up: "Loreley, dear, come up!" As my eyes widen for a split second, it dawnes on me that she is indeed asking me to come up to the stage. Meanwhile everyone is staring at me, drawing a shaky breath I start my way over to Syklar. Feeling like Moses parting the sea, everyone stepping back and creating a wide path, I´m not even in need of peacekeepers escorting me. I try to look not to forlorn and desperate, but I can sense that I´m miserably failing. Even Skylars smile falters for a brief second after spotting me.

People start murmuring and I´m sure I hear a low whistling sound, but it could be my imagination. At this point I would be kind of glad if my mind was playing tricks on me and this is simply a terrible nightmare.

After what felt like an eternity I stand next to Skylars smiling form, trying to hold my tears at bay.

_When exactly did I start crying? _

Wasting no more time our escort moves over to the bowl full of boys´ names. Not even trying to fish for a slip she simply grabs the one on top and states the name over the microphone. Again my mind is too slow to comprehend what she said. The first thing I register is a loud sob in the audience. Searching for the source of it I quickly make out Mrs. Pisco, Damiens mother. _Wait- what?! _I look around for Damien and sure, there he is, skipping up to the stage and practically throwing himself in my arms. He can´t grasp the whole concept of the games, his parents would not even let him watch them, as no one wants to find out what it would do to his already complicated state of mind. The whistling gets louder and now I´m convinced that it´s not just a fragment of my imagination, people start humming and Damien just looked wide-eyed at me.

I glance around, unsure of what to do and look over at Syklar, she´s the one with the plan here! But our escort seems to be at a loss to, gaping around and not saying a single thing. This never happened before.

Now almost every citizen of district 4 is humming or whistling and as I recognize the song Damien tugs at my dress: "Lori, sing for me!" His smiling face and the hopeful look in his eyes make me melt, I had jet to see the day where I would be able to say no to him – _this day will probably never come – _and so I clear my throat and start singing

_When I'm alone I dream of the horizon and words fail me.  
There is no light in a room where there is no sun  
and there is no sun if you're not here with me, with me.  
From every window unfurls my heart the heart that you have won.  
Into me you've poured the light,  
the light that you found by the side of the road._

Time to say goodbye.  
Places that I've never seen or experienced with you.  
Now I shall, I'll sail with you upon ships across the seas,  
seas that exist no more,  
it's time to say goodbye.

I´m crying the whole time and even after I´ve finished the song people are humming, whistling and/or crying. Skylar and some peacekeepers shoo us into the justice building and as the door closes with a bang dread fills me _I´m going to die. Damien is going to die, there is no turning back. Oh my...I´m going to die! _My thoughts turn in a circle and as I start to panic my breath hitches and I feel as if I can´t get enough oxygen. Hyperventilating and with blurry eyes I can´t even make out where the peacekeepers a leading me, moments _was it just a few seconds or more than a minute _later I feel a hand gently rubbing the small of my back. Confused I look at the peacekeeper next to me,_ a peacekeeper actually comforting me? Can´t be happening_- the one in question seems oddly familiar. After blinking away a few tears _his try to calm me down seems to take effect _I try to look closer at him, but we reach a door and he simply pushes me into the room _so much for being nice_, but at the last second his eyes find mine and I immediately recognize him, it´s Nelson, a drunkhead I cleaned up on more than one occasion, at least he remembers.

Not a single person comes to see me off, but I didn´t expect anything else. Most people didn´t know me, just things about me. Which are most likely not even true. They were nice enough, giving me jobs and I guess some of them kept an eye out for me, but right now they were undoubtedly busy clinging to their own flesh and blood, happy it wasn´t one of their own going to the capitol.

Composing myself and rubbing my face to get rid of the tearstains I simply wait, there isn´t much I can do, my fate has already been decided. _I will die in the 74__th__ hunger games. I just hope Damien and me make it past the blood-bath and if we are lucky enough die a quick and at best pain-free death. That would be most agreeable. _

* * *

Please leave a review and tell my what you think about the start of the story


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I hope you liked the first Chapter. Thanks for adding the story to your favourites! It would be great if you leave a rewiev too.**

**This song contains the lyrics of Balckmore´s night - Loreley. As always I don´t owe a thing - please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Loreley- Blackmore´s night

The train to the capitol is a sight to behold, it´s silver, huge and humming from electricity. I can´t help but stare at it and I´m sure Damien can´t believe his eyes. As we enter (Skylar practically shoves us in) Damien clutches my hand and we follow our escort through a few compartments until we reach one with a big dining table and a lounging area. It looks comfortable and really expensive. "Oh, wow! Look at all these, Loreley!", Damien points to a table in the far corner of the room, holding more food than I´ve seen my whole live. Instantly he let's go of my hand and sprints over to the table. I glance at Skylar who seems not at least surprised by the sheer amount of food – _well, she definitely eats more than enough with that huge belly of hers – _and explains to us that we will be dining as soon as our mentors arrive. "Just sit down, they will be here in a few. I bet you are really exited to taste all the capitol food, Damien? Everything is incredibly good, but I recommend the pancakes. Just staple a few and add some cream, syrup or fruit. Or better yet a little bit of everything...", Skylar trails off explaining on how you could eat pancakes and gets all hysterical over something called sprinkles.

By the time our mentors finally arrive all three of us sit at the table waiting. Damien listening to Skylars never-ending speech about the food –_ I guess he is actually trying to memorize the names of some things she´s pointing at –_ and me looking around the place.

The first to enter the dining car is Mags. I´ve known her for quite some time now. She is or rather was a friend of Elmar and Louise, she would visit from time to time and if I got lucky she would bring me some sweets or a few glass stones to play with.

After they died she didn´t visit again and every time I almost forgot about her, until I saw her at the TV, mentoring our tributes in the hunger games. I don´t know a lot about her now, but after Finnicks victory 6 years ago non of district fours´ tributes did make it home. Not even close to it.

If my opinion of her was poor after she left me to fend for myself, her stoic expression and the lack of eye contact were not working in her favor at the moment.

Right after her Finnick, district fours latest victor, strides into the room, wearing his signature smile. Everyone knows him or more like many things about him. He won when he was only 14 years old, the capitol adores him, mostly because of his good looks and boyish charm – _he does look good, really good.. I guess the people from the capitol are not exaggerating this time - _

He greets us with a handshake asking for our names. _- Didn´t they watch the bloody reaping?- _He is about to say something, when Damien interrupts "Okay, now that you are here, can we eat? Skylar said the pancakes and bacon are super yummy!"

Finnick smiles and sits down, motioning for him to go on while grabbing a few sugar cubes.

I hesitantly follow Damiens example and begin to pick some fruit and nuts to eat. Syklar raises an eyebrow at my choice, but chooses not to comment on it –_ smart thing to do, Skylar - _.

* * *

After we finished the awkward meal, Skylar stops to remind Damien and me of our poor manners and starts to talk about the magnificence of the capitol.

"You are so lucky, the capitol is amaaa-zing. The people are super funny and, might I add, really good-looking. Of course not as good as you, Finnick", she voices with her strange capitol accent, batting her lashed at Finnick, who pops another sugar cube in his mouth –_ what´s with him and these things?! - _and simply smiles.

Instead of talking to her he turns to us "Well, now that the first excitement is over we need to talk about your abilities, so Mags and me can think of a strategy for you. It´s crucial for us to know your strengths and weaknesses."

"So be honest and don´t leave anything out. We will do our best to get you some sponsors and try to keep you alive. I will mentor Damien", Mags states, earning a stare from both Finnick and me –_ I thought she always mentors the female tributes, wow, she must really hate me. Great. -_

"Well Damien, what can you do? Anything helpful for the games?" Finnick asks, trying to get Damien to speak. My fellow looks up to me, so I give him an encouraging smile: " Come on Damien, tell them what you like to do!"

He takes a deep breath and starts: "Well, I like to swim, Loreley taught me, you know. I´m really good at it and don´t tire easily, we once swam for, I don´t know, 3 hours or so. Oh, and I like to race her all the way to school, I´m fast. I like to sing and paint. Yeah, that´s what I do."

"Umm, okay, that´s really nice Damien, but how about fishing, using weapons or survival skills?", Finnick points out.

"I do fish, well, I have a nice fishing pole, it´s red! And Loreley says I´m fast at knotting and my nets are good, don´t you?"

He turns to me, I nod and finish for him: "Yes, I said that. Your are pretty good at it. He knows a bit about berries, but not really much and I don´t think he ever handled a weapon in his live. Not counting kitchen knives and carrying his fathers trident back from the boat. But he´s cute and childlike, maybe you could play that up?"

Mags sighs: "Okay, I guess I can work with that. You´ll have to try some of the weapons at training then, hopefully we can find you something you would be able to use."

I know it´s my turn: "I know a lot about eatable plants and stuff, I can swim, I´m pretty fast and flexible. I have basic skills with knives and tridents, spears are not my forte..."

Finnick nods, but Damien chimes in: "Oh, but what about your singing and the stories you tell me all the time?", he turns to Mags and Finnick, "She is the best storyteller in the whole of Panem, believe me! I think the capitol citizens will love her stories, besides she is good-looking, people like that, don´t they?"

Finnick snorts, looking me up and down, causing me to clench my fists: "She won´t be able to talk them do death. And your definition of good-looking is certainly not the same as in the capitol.. or of anyone in Panem..."

"Why would someone die? It´s just games?!", Damien is irritated and I try to reassure him that he is right, no one is going to die. I look up at Finnick and Mags, daring them to say something like that again. They have no idea how confused Damien is and that he´ll never understand the games. I just hope I can explain it to him later, in a more child-friendly version of the truth.

* * *

It´s time to watch the other reapings, something I´m not looking forward to. Mags told us to watch closely and take notes, she would watch in her room and go to sleep directly after. She would be discussing thinks with Finnick in the morning. Apparently we don´t arrive at the capitol before dawn the next day.

Sitting down with Damien by my side and Skylar on my other –_ where did she get the little cakes from? - _Finnick settles on the plush chair directly in front of the screen, notebook in hand and all.

"Cupcakes anyone? They are delicious!" Skylar tries to encourage us to eat again and to my surprise everyone tucks in, just as the screen lights up and Panems logo turns up.

Ceasar Flickerman and Claudius Templesmith appear, they welcome everyone and start talking about the new head game maker – Seneca Crane.

"Now on to the reapings for the 74th hunger games!"

We watch mostly in silence, Finnicks pen making scratching noises now and then –_ he is really concentrating, at least he seems to know what he does- _and Damien holding my hand. Aside from some unnecessary comments from Skylar, Finnicks raised eyebrow when the career tributes appear and a smile when they show district fours reaping –_ a smile? there´s nothing to smile about.. - _and Damien squeezing my hand now and then our get together is really uneventful.

After the reapings end and both Templesmith and Flickerman told all of panem their opinions about this years tributes the screen turns black once again.

Without a second to spare Skylar launches in her own personal review of the reapings, "Okay guys, these reapings where the best I´ve ever seen. You did a great job Loreley, singing while crying, not sure if I could do that... a little fierce expression around the eye though, not bad." When Damien looks up to her with wide eyes she adds "You were simply lovely Damien, actually skipping to the stage, nice one! I bet that smile of yours, when Loreley started singing, will melt a few hearts back in the capitol! But those tributes from 1 and 2, they simply look amazing. I mean, the brute from 2... like a greek god – I wouldn´t mind.. well okay it´s just unfortunate that the girl from 12 volunteered, for her sister non the less! I bet Effie is glowing with pride ride now. I mean, no one, and I repeat no one in 12 volunteers, never! It will be the talk of the town. We really have to step it up a bit. Maybe.."

Before she can explain her plan Finnick cuts her off, slamming his notebook down on the coffee-table, " I guess that´s my job, Skylar. How about you find yourself some more cupcakes and leave us be?" _- Someone is frustrated oh-ho..- _Skylar stands so abruptly, she nearly knocks herself over in her high-heels, but she leaves the compartment with a huff.

Finnick turns to us, explaining his opinions about the other tributes. As I´ve already guessed, the ones from 1,2 and surprisingly 12 are the ones we need to stay clear of. The male tribute from district 11 poses a threat too and Finnick mentions the girl from 5 who looks like a fox and is, according to Finnick, not to be underestimated. The lumber from district 7 looks pretty strong too, he´s 16 and has probably worked on the woods for a few years, his muscles suggesting so.

I didn´t catch any names and I´m surprised when Damien gives a few names, when Finnick describes the tributes from the different districts, he even points out what each district is famous for –_ I guess he remembers from one of his lessons, he is probably the only one to listen to all the stories they tell us about good old Panem- _and what they contribute to all of Panem.

Finnick is not impressed by his knowledge, "It´s not really important who they are, 23 of them will die within the next few weeks, so you better pay attention to the useful facts. For you they are simply tributes. Not people you want to get to know better, clear?"

Damien shuts up immediately and storms out of the room.

"You didn´t have to yell at him. He only wanted to show that he did in fact pay attention", I can´t help but get worked up, rising my voice. I realize to late, that speaking out of turn was not one of my best ideas –_ I really need to learn to think before speaking-_

"He needs to understand that he will most likely be killed by one of them, if he doesn´t grasp that in the next two days, he will be dead before he even left his platform. How can a 12-year-old be this disillusioned? It may be his first year in the reaping pool, but he got picked, he should deal with it!"

I´m really not prepared for this, I don´t know how to deal with a red-faced mentor screaming at me over the attitude of a boy who is not to blame for his actions because of his mental health. Finnicks eyes go wide as I tell him about it and Damiens lack of knowledge about the hunger games. He agrees to let me explain everything to my friend and promises to talk to Mags about it. After I advise him not to upset Damien again –_ god knows what would happen if he got one of his temper tantrums at the capitol- _I take my leave in search of the 12-year-old.

I find Damien in his assigned room, he´s lying on the bed. Face down. I gently approach him, touching his shoulder, which causes him to turn his tear-strained face to me. I sit down next to him, nudging him to sit up as well. After little protesting he does and wraps his arms around me, "Why is Finnick so mean? I didn´t do anything wrong, did I?", his sniffling is muffled by my shirt.

"No, he´s just a little stressed about the games, it wasn´t your fault, but we better listen to him and Mags, okay? Now, go wash up and put on your PJs", he shuffles into the bathroom, leaving me to take note of my surroundings. His room is decorated in blues, greens, white and gold. It looks good, obviously they where going for a sea-themed decoration. I even spot a few sea-shells on Damiens bedside table and I gingerly pick up one of them. I´m quite disappointed when I discover they are made of some plastic material and not real.

Damien returns and starts to undo the bed-coves, tying to lay down. I tuck him in, caressing his forehead I say, "Don´t worry, bud. Everything will be okay, try to get some sleep and tomorrow we will talk about everything." "Are we going to make an adventure plan, just like at home, when we plan the day-trips?", he interjects and I find myself nodding, "Great idea, of course we´ll make a plan, but it´ll be a really great one. We are planning to stay for a while in the games."

When he smiles up at me my heart goes soft, he´ll never know what he has gotten himself into –_ Snow has gotten him into it, he didn´t choose to be a part of the games - _and I´ll prevent him from ever having to kill someone else. It would break him.

"Loreley? Just one question, why did you cry when we were picked for the trip to the capitol?"

* * *

**(Finnick P.O.V.)**

I can´t believe the nerve of that girl. Making me look like a fool for pointing out the truth, it´s not my fault he was never allowed to see any of the games, his parents should have thought of the possibility of him getting picked!

After I regained my composure – some sugar cubes may have helped with that – I make my way over to Mags room, when I find her sound asleep –_ she´s to old for this mentoring thing- _I decide to search for my tribute. As annoying as she is, we need to discuss how to proceed, I need to present the stylists an idea about her tomorrow. She has at least some skills, so dressing her up as a fish or in some blue fabric and pretending she looks like the waves simply wouldn´t do.

Knocking on her door I wait for a few seconds before I knock again, louder this time. _- She can´t be asleep already, she only left a few minutes ago. Besides, she was fuming!- _

After my third try I give up knocking and to turn the doorknob, opening the door to an empty room. _- Where can she be? -_ Following my instinct I wander over to the boys room, I bet she is comforting him and putting him to sleep, they´ve known each other for some time it seems. His door is slightly ajar, so I settle against the door-frame, watching them. _- What a cliché, she´s really tucking a twelve year old boy in -_

She is about to get up, when he asks, "Loreley? Just one question, why did you cry when we were picked for the trip to the capitol?"

I can´t help but smirk, surely she has to tell him now what this is all about. I take a step closer to hear her answer "Well, I was really surprised that they picked me, you know, they don´t like me that much and all." I see the boy nodding and rise my eyebrow –_ they can´t stand her? For gods sake, we had the most emotional goodbye of all of Panem this year!- _"And the trip is not just for fun, Damien. We are going to the capitol, yes, but we´ll be only staying for about a week. Afterwards we enter the games. I don´t know what the arena looks like, they change it every year, so there´s no telling."

"What kind of game is it? Do you think we will win? I mean, we are a really good team and we often win the games at the spring-celebrations. Or is it something with spelling? I´m not good at that, you know. Oh, it´s something like that, right? That´s why everyone is upset for me not paying attention at school", as he begins to cry Loreley lies down next to him and I´m not sure how she does it, but he seems to calm down a bit. I´m not sure if I should laugh or cry, this boy is funny, but a lost cause.

What she says next catches me off guard, "No darling, it´s nothing like that. It´s more of a hide-and-seek game. Something both of us are really good at. The capitol rules are a bit different, but I guess we can manage. Your job is to hide to your best ability. Only I´m allowed to find you. If another tribute as much as spots you, you lose points and you have to make sure, even if they find you, that they never catch you! So try to get away as fast as possible. I know that you can run fast and you are a great swimmer, so you better practice your climbing and flying when we reach the capitol", at that Damien lets out a little chuckle and asks her to continue, "The twist at these games is, that we are allowed to play as long as we want or at least until the last tributes are found. I think the game goes on for days or weeks", I roll my eyes _- that´s how she wants to keep him alive, running?_ _By the looks of it fighting is out of the question, at least for him-_

The boy seems to understand her twisted version of the games, "So we play even at night and can stay awake as long as we want? Yeah!", he stresses his point by throwing his fist in the air.

– _Really?! - _"Don´t be too enthusiastic about it, Damien. We will have to stay outside all the while. Searching for food and camping. Good thing we did that last summer, so you know how it will be."

"Camping is great, maybe we should ask for a better tent though, I don´t want to get wet again if it rains!", I can´t help but shake my head -_Does he really think it´s going to be a summer camp?!_- I´m about to intervene, when I remember my promise not to tell Damien anything about the games. So I turn around and slowly make my way back to my room, that´s when I hear Damiens plea, "Come on , Lori. Just this time, I know that you have sung it before. You think I don´t know, but I saw you a few times. You would sing it while watching the waves at the cliff. Please, please, please!"

I silently trace back, curious.

"Have you been following me? You are not even allowed near the cliffs!", she sounds angry, but I see her shoulders slump when Damien answers, "I know, I just wanted to make sure you are okay. It´s a lovely song, it´s one of the old ones no one sings anymore. It´s about you! Just tonight, I miss home and if it helped you feel better all those times it will comfort me too!" _- He definitely has a way with words, she can´t say no to him-_

"Okay, but only this time. Promise to never ask again for it, okay?", he nods and she continues, "My step-mother or more like step-grandmother, used to sing to me when the kids at school picked at me. It´s not really a lullaby, but close your eyes and try to sleep.

Merrily we sailed along  
Though the waves were plenty strong  
Down the twisting river Rhine  
Following a song...

Legend's faded storyline  
Tried to warn us all  
Oh, they called her "Loreley"  
Careful or you'll fall...

Oh, the stories we were told  
Quite a vision to behold  
Mysteries of the seas in her eyes of gold...  
Laying on the silver stone, such a lonely sight  
Barnacles become a throne, my poor Loreley...

And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...  
And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...

You would not believe your eyes, how a voice could hypnotize  
Promises are only lies from Loreley  
In a shade of mossy green, seashell in her hand  
She was born the river queen, ne'er to grace the land...

And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...  
And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...

Oh, the song of Loreley  
Charms the moon right from the sky...  
She will get inside your mind, lovely Loreley...  
When she cries "Be with me until the end of time"  
You know you will ever be with your Loreley...

And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...'  
And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...  
And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley...  
And the winds would cry, and many men would die  
And all the waves would bow down to the Loreley... "

_- Wow, that was beautiful- _My mind is blank for a few seconds after she finishes her song, when I hear her get up from the bed I have barely time to react –_ at least make it look like you were searching for her and not spying on her like some creep- _I had just make a few steps when she comes out of Damiens room, glassy eyes and all. "What are you doing here?", she tries to blink away her tears, but I know she is on the verge of tears, so I decide to play nice, "I was looking for you, I wanted to talk to you about how to present you to the capitol. But I came up with a brilliant idea during my search. So there´s really no point for that now. You better try to catch some sleep, we´ll discuss the rest tomorrow, with Mags and Damien. We need a plan and I need a little bit more time to figure everything out.."

She doesn´t look me in the eyes, she just nods and makes her way past me to her room, as she is about to enter she turnes to me, "Your heard it, didn´t you?", I kept my mouth shut, so she continues, "How long have you been standing there, tell me!", looking into her eyes I see a fire that surely hasn´t been there previously –_ this could be interesting- _so I decide to humor her, "Quite a while. Certainly long enough to hear you explain the hunger games. You know that you can´t keep him in the dark forever? Even if he doesn´t die the first 10 seconds in the game, he will see others die. Painfully."

Narrowing her eyes she gave me a cold stare, disappearing into her room and slamming the door after her. It had not been my intention to anger her,_ - well not my only one at least-_ but she needs to face it, Damien may be cute and generally a nice boy, but her overprotective behavior is a weakness, something the other tributes may have figured while watching the reaping. I sigh and start my way back to my room, maybe I need some sleep too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it goes - This time I used a Disney song Mulan - Honour to us all.**

**Tell me how you like it.**

**xoxo Dove**

* * *

**[Loreley P.O.V.]**

Sleep didn´t come easy last night, but I find myself quite rested, as I wake to Skylar rapping at my door, "Get up, get up, get uuup! We´ll be arriving in a few hours!" _- A few hours and she´s waking me now?- _I swing my legs over and sit up, rubbing my eyes and slowly get up. Searching around the room for a clock I can´t spot one, but judging by the light that filters through the curtains I guess it´s not as early as I thought.

After a quick shower –_ what the hell are all these buttons for? I just wanted to shower, not travel back in time, come to think of it that would be nice too...- _and a half-hearted attempt to dress nicely I find myself in the dining car, wearing a dark blue cocktail dress, which is at least 2 sizes to large, so it doesn´t give away much of my figure. Greeting the rest of the party I sit down next to Damien, who is already stuffing his face with various kinds of capitol food. I stick to some fruit, a few nuts and ask an Avox for some hot oatmeal with cinnamon.

Again we eat in silence until Mags starts about the upcoming arrival at the capitol, Skylar adding a few things here and there, but nothing of actual relevance.

Apparently Finnick has told Mags about our little talk yesterday, because she tires to avoid to talk about the true nature of the games and opts for a gentler approach while telling Damien about her plan for him, "Since Finnick has presented me with his idea for Loreleys angle I thought we would go along with it, Damien. Loreley will be portraying a Siren and you will be dressed as a sailor. I want you to seem modest, down to earth and generally nice, if you can throw some determination and maybe a few bashful glances in it would be perfect. Just picture it as some kind of game before the real hunger game starts. You play a role and try to act like the jolly sailor all the time. Can you do that?" Understanding her line of thought Damien just nods, so she continues, "As soon as we arrive you start your act and it would be in your best interest to keep it up until we meet before the chariot ride", she goes on and Finnick beckons me over to the lounging area. _- Why can´t we discuss my angle at he table? I mean, I´m still eating?!... If this stupid plan of his involves anything that kids like Damien can´t hear I´m not doing it anyway. - _

Discussing for about 30 minutes and not coming up with an agreeable solution is definitely frustrating, but Finnick and I did at least find somewhat of an compromise about me playing the deadly Siren. I didn´t want to come of as aggressive, since I wasn´t that confident in my abilities and he agreed, but I couldn´t talk myself out of his Siren-idea. He was adamant about it, insisting this was my best chance to get any sponsors, "Trust me on this one, your Prep-Team will help you out, you will hardly recognize yourself when they are done!", he got quite animated about it, until I revealed my strict refusal of any plastic surgery. My district would be shocked enough as it is and I kind of wanted to stay myself under all this pretence. After a few jabs about him only being able to win because of his looks ("I didn´t have any major alterations, I´m a man!") and some old cougar sending him a trident he stopped harassing me about it and we agreed to talk about it later.

Unfortunately I had, in the mist of arguing and teasing him, acceded his request of Skylar dressing me for the arrival at the capitol.

* * *

I´m standing in my room while Skylar has taken position right before my dresser, scanning all its contents, grabbing a few dresses (only to shake her head and go on), touching some fabrics, making "tssk-ing"-noises and generally pissing me off.

I´ve waited for more than ten minutes now and I really don´t have a whole lifetime for her to pick out my outfit, "Just give me a damn dress, it´s not like my life is depending on it!", Skylar swirls around, her eyes narrowing, "Oh, but it does. If you fail to make an impression right away it´s really hard to redeem it!" I have never expected her to actually yell at someone, her voice is just not make for it, but after a few moments of looking like a fish out of water I blink away my confusion and join her next to rows and rows of dresses. Every dress comes in a few different sizes, they can´t know the exact one of each tribute, I just hope every district gets its own styles. -_ If I wear the same dress as the girl from one I´m seriously going to die. It would be an absolute nightmare and I´m not that vain to begin with..- _

Skylar instantly brightens up, somehow sensing that I´m going to cooperate, "Okay darling, Finnick told me to dress you up, he wants you to look smouldering and divine. Not an easy task, but we don´t want to let him down. He was right in asking me to do it, as I´m the most fashionable person in this whole train. I mean, you saw the other escorts at the reaping-show. To you they may have looked incredible, but believe me, they lack a good fashion-sense."

She finally picks out a few dresses for me to try on, most of them in shades of green or blue, but I spot one or two white dresses in the mix and she finally throws a golden dress at the growing pile on my bed, "Now for the fun party, time to try them on! As I´m feeling quite generous right now you get to pick the order. Just choose one and get started!", I stare at her for a few seconds and make my way over to my bed. _- I´m so not trying on the golden thing- _I pick a green dress from the bottom of the pile, causing it to wobble and some dresses fall down to the floor and turn to the bathroom, but Skylar stops me, "No need to change in there, Loreley. It´s just us here and we are friends, besides it takes to long and you probably need help zipping up half of these", she gestures to the dresses spread around the room. The look in her eyes tells me to comply and I quickly strip down to my underwear, only to jump in the green dress as soon as I yanked the other one of.

This process repeats itself for about 5 or 7 times, Skylar always complaining about one thing or another ("Oh no, this dress is out of the question, it doesn´t match your skin tone!"). I´m about to take of another horribly green dress when Skylar explodes, "Stop! Leave it on, don´t you dare to move young Lady!", I halter my movements, genuinely confused, "This is the 9th dress and you don´t look good in any of them. I don´t get what the problem is, you have a great body, curves to die for and a decent face", my eyebrows raise almost up to my hairline and I am only able to mutter a confused thank you, but she doesn´t acknowledge me and continues, " Well, don´t get me started on your complexion, your manners or your stance, I can´t fix everything. I´m only the escort for crying out loud, but you make my job more difficult than it has to be", she circles me while appraising me and I can´t help but feel unnerved by this. _- She is simply crazy, I´m playing dress up for about an hour and I don´t see me complaining, yet it´s her kind of thing and she goes all crazy on me!- _

_This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.  
We're gonna turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse._

Skylar take a few calming breaths, tilting her head to the side and squinting her eyes she reaches forward and takes a fistful of fabric in her chubby hand, "I hope for your sake that you are not kidding me and are simply absolutely incompetent. You have no idea of fashion, do you?", she doesn´t await my answer and moves ahead, "You told me a false size. All these dresses are way to big for you. No wonder they don´t fit and look like rags on you. We have to start all over again", I groan at the thought, having no desire to put on all dresses again, we didn´t even finish half of the pile and it´s already getting on my nerves. Weighting my options I try to calm her, "I´m really sorry Skylar, I had absolutely no idea. See, I don´t have much clothes to choose from at home. You take what you get", inwardly I smirk, I had known full well that I we picked dresses at least two sizes to big, but I simply wasn´t comfortable showing my body off. Skylar doesn´t seem to notice and I blink up at her with puppy-dog eyes, a foolproof move. I perfected it when I was 9 and so far no one could refuse, I see Skylars rage crumbling and sure enough she calms down, "Oh sweety, that's nothing to be ashamed off. You are really lucky I´m helping you out! But I guess we don´t have time to go through all the dresses now. We sill have to meet up with the rest before we arrive."

I smile and continue on with my plan, "Oh no, really? That´s not fair, I mean how on earth should we come up with a good outfit within time? Finnick must really think you can do wonders!", blushing at my comment the tries to signal refusal, but I know I got her, "I´m not really comfortable in all the short dresses, so maybe we could skip these? I know you were eyeing the floor length gowns too. If you just pick out one for me? I promise I won´t complain and this way there would probably still some time for my hair? I don´t think I could do it on my own..", I trail off and Skylar looks like a mother hen with purple feathers, "Of course, Loreley. Just let me find the right one and the right size, we will be done in a moment. They won´t know what hit them when you step out of the train!" She turns back to the wardrobe and gets lost in her own little world, giving me some time to breath. It´s really easy to manipulate these people, if the rest of them as easy to deceive as her I´ll have no problem to get some sponsors.

As I´m waiting for her to pick a dress I start thinking about the people back home, how will they react seeing me on TV, playing a Siren and verifying their bad opinions about me. All the rumours I always tried to dissolve. They´ll just see me as a lying little girl. A bad excuse for a district 4 woman.

A few minutes later Skylar hands me a light lavender robe, which resembles a tunic. The straps are clasped with bronze clips at my shoulders, the fabric falling down to my toes –_ I guess I have to wear heels or else I will trip- _ a thin bronze belt emphasizing my tiny waist. Skylar motions me to the bathroom, searching the drawers for make-up and brushes, while explaining her plan to me.

_We'll have you washed and dried_  
_Primped and polished till you glow with pride_  
_Trust my recipe for instant bride_  
_You'll bring honour to us all._

_Wait and see, when we're through_  
_Boys will gladly go to war for you._  
_With good fortune (and a great hair-do)_  
_You'll bring honour to us all._

I don´t really care and try to tune her out, taking in my look in the big bathroom mirror. I have to admit I look good, but I notice my dress not only being lavender, its almost white at the shoulders and the bottom party is more blue than a lavender colour. I guess I like it, the top party is to tight for my linking, but at least the dress is long and flowing out under the belt.

Skylar is currently braiding a few sections of my hair, but leaving most of it down in soft waves. The two french braids on either side of my head are clasped in the back with a few bobby pins.

She doesn´t apply much make-up, which I´m grateful for. I don´t want to look all dolled up, after all I have to resemble the ugly girl they saw at the reaping.

* * *

After Skylar approves of my look we search for the rest of the group, finding them seated at the couches in the dining car.

Skylar flounces over to them, presenting me as her newest masterpiece. _- More like bragging to Finnick how good she did her job, all the while __unnecessary__ touching him - _

Damien instantly makes room for me next to him on the couch and I ungracefully flop down, earning a stare from Skylar.

Even Mags is looking me up and down now, making me feel uncomfortable, so I reach tu hug myself, but Damien takes my hand in his little one.

"You clean up well, Skylar did an excellent job", Finnick praises, causing Skylar to giggle like a schoolgirl, "just be nice and smile as soon as you step of the train." "Same goes for you Damien, smiling and waving at the crowd is an absolute must. It will be a bit overwhelming eventually, but Finnick, Skylar and me will be escorting you to the remake centre", Mags explains and as always Skylar has to add something, "Try not to look directly in at the cameras, the flashes will blind you and your eyes will look red on the pictures and they won´t print more than one of those shots. Be yourself and remember what I told you two about good manners and standing straight."

_A girl can bring her family_  
_Great honour in one way._  
_By striking a good match_  
_And this could be the day._

_Men want girls with good taste, calm, obedient._  
_Who work fast-paced._  
_With good breeding and a tiny waste,_  
_You'll bring honour to us all._

* * *

As soon as we exit the train people are staring to shout and cameras flash all around us. Startled Damien takes my hand and we make our way to huge cars parked at the train station, Peacekeepers are lining the way, effectively holing the screaming masses back. We wave and smile, just like instructed and after a few seconds of initial shock my mind catches up with me and I adapt my Siren-persona, even winking at a few capitol people, making them believe I have a really good time.

_We all must serve our emperor_  
_Who guards us from the huns._  
_The men by bearing arms,_  
_A girl by bearing sons._

_When we're through, you can't fail_  
_Like a lotus blossom soft and pale_  
_How could any fellow say no sale?_  
_You'll bring honour to us all._

_An apple for serenity, a pendant for balance._  
_Beads of jade for beauty,_  
_You must proudly show it._  
_Now, add a cricket just for luck_  
_And even you can't blow it!_

We arrive at the remake centre unscathed and are pushed in separate rooms. My prep-team already awaits me and the three of them start to chatter as they begin to work.

* * *

My stylist adapted Finnicks idea and I find myself, after hours of beautifying, in front of a mirror examining my costume for the parade. I´m clad in a tight mermaids-tail making it impossible to walk. My stylist didn´t leave any shoes, so I guess I don´t even need to walk. The tail is glistering under the light in a sea of greens and blues, effectfully masking my legs. Leaving my middle bare I´m only wearing a glistering silver bra, which somehow give the expression of me having a great cleavage –_ what wonders some padding and a professional cut can do- _my bare skin is smeared with some form of lotion, making it seem pale and shiny. My hair is left in loose curls and the only jewellery I´m wearing is a silver seashell pendant.

_ Ancestors, hear my plea  
Help me not to make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall.  
Scarier than the undertaker  
We are meeting our matchmaker!_

* * *

Everyone is already waiting at the chariots as I arrive, having to be literally carried in by my stylist. _-More than embarrassing, I´ll be the laughing stock of the tributes. Great!- _ Just as I expected a few giggles reach my ears as we ender and I try my best to block them out. I spot my group and start to get angry at their expressions, all of them are trying to hold back laughter, my beet red face not really helping I try to stare at the ceiling, willing to vanish then and there.

Of course Finnick starts teasing me, "Well, they certainly know what they are doing, you really look like a Siren, right now more like a embarrassed mermaid, but I guess being professional while needing someone to carry you is not really easy." My stylist stops right in front of our chariot and I look up, mentally asking him if he expects me to climb up myself.

My jaw drops as I take in our chariot. It´s see-through and filled with water, but what really stands out is the rock in the middle of it, the water clashing against it –_ how did they get it to ripple? It looks almost natural!- _"We will sit you on top of the rock, just like the Loreley in the fairytale and Damien will be grasping onto a small handle an the other side. Making it appear as if he is trying to climb up to you. It´s perfectly safe and you have no need to be worried", our stylist explains, hoisting me up to the designed position. It´s more comfortable than it appears and I´m glad that the flat party of the rock, on which I´m actually reclining, is big enough for me. Only my lower legs are dangling down, so that the very end of fishtail is dipped in the water.

I´m still trying to adjust my position as the signal for the first chariot can be heard. Damien is quickly positioned at the other side of the rock by Finnick, he has a small step to stand on and a little handle further up. He smiles up at me and just like that our chariot starts to move and I pray for it to be over soon.

_Destiny, guard our girls_  
_And our future as it fast unfurls_  
_Please look kindly on these cultured pearls_  
_Each a perfect porcelain doll._

_Please bring honour to us,_  
_Please bring honour to us,_  
_Please bring honour to us,_  
_Please bring honour to us,_  
_Please bring honour to us all!_


End file.
